


【蜘蛛侠：平行宇宙】时空洞（小黑蛛×大叔P）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 迈尔斯·莫拉莱斯×彼得.B.帕克二刷后激情产出，我真的不想打脸，可是好饿，饿得睡不着有1，，肉沫，先甜后虐再甜（还挺跌宕起伏）he





	【蜘蛛侠：平行宇宙】时空洞（小黑蛛×大叔P）

彼得想不到自己还能再见到迈尔斯。那是2019的冬夜，22岁的黑衣男孩用蛛丝弹响他的门铃，带着一束鲜花和灿烂的笑，好像他们之间没有隔着一个宇宙，只是老朋友好久不见。彼得第一反应是藏起自己，可他又不能像迈尔斯那样隐身，只能任由自己几天没打理的胡茬暴露在外，下意识收紧比几年前还要松软的肚子。他简直是最糟糕的蜘蛛侠，永远邋遢无法成为表率。  
他没注意到玫瑰的含义，直到比他高出许多的青年将他轻松圈在怀里，扑鼻的花香瞬间让他明白了什么。这不应该，他想，他们相差很多岁，距离是一个宇宙，而他只是一无所有的老男人，迈尔斯看中他哪点？有几秒他又在心里反驳了自己，别自作多情，迈尔斯只是不懂玫瑰的含义，这样想着让他安心了许多，心安理得地接受这个拥抱。  
“嘿，对于久别重逢的朋友来说，我们抱得也有些久。”彼得挣扎着说。迈尔斯黑亮的大眼盯着他，一眨不眨，沉默让这个拥抱更怪异。  
“你还是不明白，对吗，”迈尔斯轻轻抚摸那些胡茬，“我穿越整个宇宙来找你，不是只为跟你做朋友。”  
彼得觉得迈尔斯的眼神不太一样了，他清楚那种感觉，他见过很多人的眼睛饱含欲望，却不像迈尔斯这样清澈透明。他的喜欢已经写在脸上了。彼得听着自己的心跳。  
“我不明白，迈尔斯。”彼得后退着，退回自己所熟悉的屋子，“我不值得你如此。”  
“你不明白的是自己有多好。”迈尔斯只向前跨了一步，把手中的花束递给他。“你教会我如何成为蜘蛛侠，爱，和别的东西。”

彼得接受了迈尔斯的吻，之后接受了一切。很多的时候，他还是想不明白记忆中的小男孩怎么就变得这么威猛。迈尔斯告诉彼得，在发育阶段的很多个夜晚，他学习手淫的性幻想是彼得的嘴唇。彼得有双好看的嘴唇，他第一次见就那么觉得，后来他摸那些胡茬的时候总是想抚摸嘴唇，又担心过于柔软的梦境会把他吞噬进去。  
“我的导师，你教会我的远比你想象得多。”  
彼得在他说这话的时候，忍不住幻想一个青春期男孩所能想象的最下流的画面：他会是一丝不挂呢，还是穿着蜘蛛战衣，只留有臀部的一条细缝？但他无法多想，现实的性远比幻想更真实，他为落在唇角的白浊浑身燥热，又为体内的触觉压抑喘息。  
迈尔斯不厌其烦地教他关于两个男人之间的性，这是某种程度上反哺，彼得总是无力拒绝他的任何提议，因此家中的所有角落、时代广场的广告牌后、战斗服里的小玩具，都成了可以被接受的事物。迈尔斯喜欢摸着他鼓起的肚子自下而上地贯穿他，说些怀孕之类的荤话，彼得幻想着自己生产的情景一次又一次高潮，又被自己吓哭，因为他真的以为自己会怀孕，这该死的超能力万一破坏了正常的生理器官，他会怀上另一个蜘蛛侠的卵吗？他的求饶与泪水却是迈尔斯的催情剂，催促他一股脑全射给彼得。迈尔斯也不清楚彼得是否会怀孕，但如果彼得会生下他们的宝宝，他会是个好父亲。他坚信这一点。

后来彼得当然没有怀孕，某些程度上迈尔斯和他都有些失望，他们想过领养一个孩子，可两个蜘蛛侠有着太多仇家，为着那可怜的孩子着想他们打消了这个念头。他们只有彼此，迈尔斯不清楚回去的路，他的求爱带着抛弃一切的勇气，他的细胞在这个宇宙不断衰变，起初只是偶尔会突然抽搐，后来他已无法出行。彼得在此期间不断寻找着迈尔斯回家的路，他已无法离开自己的男孩，他会陪着他，回到属于他的宇宙，反正他在这里也一无所有。  
潘妮来的那天，迈尔斯已经非常虚弱，但平行宇宙太多了，精准定位不那么容易，即使是最精通科技的蜘蛛女侠也花费了很长时间。彼得看着亭亭玉立的大女孩，觉得上次他们一起战斗的时间已经过去太远，他在幸福中也太久，久到忘了这幸福并不是永恒，每一天都是倒计时。他握紧迈尔斯的手，走向连接宇宙之间光怪陆离的丝线。  
“你也太粗心了吧，结婚这么久，还没带我见过父母亲。”

迈尔斯恢复得很好，仿佛身体一回到属于自己的宇宙就活了过来，没几天他就活蹦乱跳，只是被母亲责令继续卧床。他在青少年性幻想的被窝里操弄性幻想的对象，彼得谴责他明知自己一把年纪还这么折腾，但他们谁也没有反对继续这种亲热，谁都知道时间太有限了。迈尔斯坚持彼得必须回到自己的宇宙，彼得却声泪俱下指责着他：  
“你不能跑过来搅乱我的心，再让我自己一边呆着去！”  
“我不能看着你忍受我经受过的痛苦。”迈尔斯说完捂住嘴巴，彼得愣住，却已经全明白了。  
很痛吗？  
痛，身上所有细胞都在痛。  
总是会痛吗？  
不。跟你待在一起的时候，只有心脏幸福地发胀。

潘妮第二次过来的时候，彼得还能维持每天的早安吻，只是整个人苍老了许多。女科学家带来了不好不坏的消息，细胞衰变依然无解，但空间技术有了突破，现在他们可以造一个稳定的小型时空洞，让洞的这头是迈尔斯的宇宙，洞的那头是彼得的宇宙。迈尔斯几乎立即同意了这个提议，彼得却攥紧他的手，已经不再明亮的棕色眼珠闪着的都是恐惧。他仿佛看到玛丽离自己而去，接着是梅，她们在够不到的世界另一头，只留自己被回忆纠缠。  
“相信我，我不会抛弃你，永远不会。”迈尔斯温柔地安慰着年长的爱人，“我们依然可以在每个清晨亲吻，然后你可以告诉我昨天发生的有趣事情。我每个清晨都会在门口等你。”

彼得走上山坡，那里矗立着一座玫瑰包裹的镜子，镜子里穿着运动衣的迈尔斯刚刚结束晨练，跟随音乐摇头晃脑。见到他过来，迈尔斯摘下了耳机，笑着张开双臂，与彼得在时空交界之处拥抱。  
“你今天穿了白西装，打算再嫁给我一次吗？”  
“我就知道你忘了，今天是结婚纪念日。”彼得不满地松开他，唇角下垂着。  
“我当然不会忘。”迈尔斯从他身边的玫瑰丛里折出一支来，别在他胸前的口袋上，神情就像第一次跑进彼得家时递出那束花一样。彼得这时充满了美好的回忆，蹲在墙上的小迈尔斯，将他从金并手中救下的黑衣蜘蛛侠，还有十年来每一天都会吻他的迈尔斯。  
“你教会我如何成为蜘蛛侠，爱，和日复一日的爱你。”  
“我可没教过你那么多。”彼得勾起唇角，在温暖的晨光中与迈尔斯亲吻。


End file.
